Mother's Day
by maskedmidnightninja
Summary: I love you, mom.


**Hello! It's been awhile, huh? Sorry about that. I blame motivation not liking me. And writer's block. Fun stuff, fun stuff... I'm aware of how late this it, and that's a complete fail on my part. Again, blame writer's block and lack of motivation. But... I finished it, at least? :D **

**On another note, I was recently informed that a new episode of YJ will be on June 3. I really hope that's true. Seriously, feeling Young Justice deprived here. Not to mention Robin deprived. So whelming. **

**Thanks to **Toadflame **for being my amazing beta yet again!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not in any way own Young Justice. If I did, there would be like, 7 seasons of it. Maybe more. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Richard Grayson was glad he wasn't in elementary school anymore. In elementary, they made you do things, like make cards or gifts for people for a certain holiday. There were two days he hated especially, because they were reminders. Reminders of something he didn't have any more, something he had lost. And it would soon be one of those dreaded days. As he strolled down the halls of Gotham Academy, more than ready to leave the building and think about the weekend, he could hear the discussions of plans. He could also hear the hushed whispers as he passed.<p>

_"My dad and I are planning on taking my mom to her favorite restaurant for Mother's Day!" _

_"Me and my dad are going to give her a diamond necklace and take her on a cruise!"_

_"For my mom, we're going to—"_

_"Shh! Not so loud. Look. There's Bruce Wayne's kid. He doesn't have a mom, remember?"_

_"Oh. Right. Well, he has Wayne, and all that money, so he'll be fine, right?"_

Idiots, all of them were complete idiots. They all thought money could fix _everything. Money _couldn't fix a broken heart. It couldn't take away pain. It couldn't take away the memories of that dark fateful night. It couldn't bring _them _back. They were gone, forever. And now a certain day was growing near, a day filled with reminders of one of the people he had lost.

_**Mother's Day**__._

* * *

><p><em>"Now remember, Dick. We have to be very quiet. We wouldn't want to wake up your mom, now would we?" John Grayson smiled at his beaming son, who was bouncing up and down. The young child giggled, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. <em>

_"We can't wake mommy up! Are we gonna make her pancakes now, daddy?" Richard asked in a hushed voice. The elder Grayson chuckled at his son, ruffling his hair. _

_"Yes, Richard. We're going to make her favorite, chocolate-chip pancakes." The young acrobat's eyes widened._

_"Those are my favorite too!" _

_"Mine too, Dick." Another chuckle came from the man, as he directed his son into the kitchen. "Alright! Are you ready, Richard? Let's make the best pancakes ever for your mother!"_

_The pair high-fived and set out to work. _

_A few failed pancake attempts later, and the two Graysons had completed the breakfast. Fluffy chocolate-chip pancakes, fresh strawberries, a small muffin, a glass of orange juice, and a single rose in a vase, and the breakfast tray was complete. Dick placed the card he had made for his mom in school into a robin egg blue envelope, his mother's favorite color. With twin smiles, the duo headed to the bedroom where Mary Grayson lay asleep. Dick opened the door for his father, silently climbing onto the bed and sitting next to his mom. _

_"Mary, wake up honey." John had placed the tray on a table, and now was shaking his wife's shoulder gently in an attempt to wake her. With a small groan, sky blue eyes flutter open, a soft smile greeting them. _

_"Well, if it isn't my two favorite boys. Good morning." Mary Grayson sat up a bit, her blonde hair framing her face._

_"Happy Mother's Day!" The two brunettes kissed her on each cheek, causing her to giggle. Her husband placed the tray in front of her, while her son handed her the card with a grin._

_"Oh, this envelope is my favorite color. And the card is beautiful, Dick!" Mary looked at the drawing inside the card, smiling at the picture of three acrobats standing in front of a circus tent. _

_"Try the food, my lady. It was made by two professionals." Mary laughed at her husband's silliness, trying the food. _

_"It's delicious! Thank you, kind sirs." The trio shared a warm hug, all of them squeezing together onto the bed. The woman in the middle smiled._

_"I love you both, my two boys."_

* * *

><p>Dick shot up with a gasp, his heart aching as he glanced around the room. <em>The dream… it had felt so real… <em>He had thought momentarily that his parents were still alive, that he was in their trailer, that everything was normal. But this was reality, and even though reality was at times the nightmare, it was _real. _

Tears slowly made their way down the young teen's cheeks, as his thought about his parents. He thought of his mother especially, and the day that was coming.

"Mommy…"

* * *

><p>Richard made his way down the stairs of Wayne Manor. <em>May 8, it is Mother's day. Today's the day you celebrate your mom. Too bad mine got taken away from me four years ago. It's too bad my mom is dead. <em>Bitter thoughts floated through the teen's head as he walked into the dining room.

"Good morning, Master Richard." Alfred greeted the boy as he sat down at the table. Dick gave him a nod in return.

"Good morning, Dick." Bruce looked as his ward from over the top of his newspaper. His eyes narrowed as he noticed his son's dejected expression. Bruce knew why it was there, though. It was because of what day it was. He understood Richard's pain, because he also felt that same pain.

"Bruce… I need to go."

"I know, Dick. I know."

* * *

><p>Richard trudged through the cemetery, a bouquet of red roses in his hand. <em>Her favorite. Red roses were always Mom's favorite. <em>He had gotten dressed up for her, wearing a suit today. _Mom always loved when I wore suits. She thought I looked handsome, like a little man. _Dick even wore a robin egg blue necktie.

"Hi Mom." His voice sounded shaky as he held back tears. "Happy Mother's Day." He took a seat in front of the grave, placing the flowers in front of him.

"Sorry I haven't been here in awhile. I've been busy... with the whole 'hero' thing and stuff, you know." Dick wondered if his parents could see him now, could see him as Robin the Boy Wonder. He wondered if they worried about him. He hoped they were proud, because they were his main motivation. _To try and ensure no other child will have to lose their parents. No one will have to face the pain of losing a loved one. That's why Bruce and I do this. _

"It's... gotten harder. Recently, whenever I think about... both of you, I feel... like I did when I first lost you guys. I know the pain never goes away, but... I thought I had grown stronger. I thought- I thought I could handle it, bear it! So why is it suddenly so hard again? Is it because it's Mother's day? The day filled with constant reminders of how I don't have a mother, not to mention my own father? How my parents are dead. I can't go around telling people about the great things my father and I plan to do for my mother anymore. Or am I just weak? A weak, orphaned circus kid, who's simply putting up a brave front?"

Richard sighed as he held his head in his hands. He could imagine his mother's voice, what she would probably say to him right now.

_"Look at how far you've come, Dick. You've dealt with a lot, and you're still moving forward. You even help save people. You're so strong, and you've grown up so much. Continue to grow, and continue to smile, my little Robin."_

He smiled then, imagining his mother's voice filled with love and pride, for him. _That's right. I'm Robin, Boy Wonder. I'm also Dick Grayson, the last remaining member of the amazing Flying Graysons. Bruce Wayne's adopted son. Part of the Young Justice team. _He looked up at the blue sky, at the fluffy white clouds. _I'm also your son. The son of Mary and John Grayson. _

He could hear his mother's tinkling laughter in his head, warm and happy.

_Thank you. I love you, mom. Happy Mother's Day._

* * *

><p><strong>Cute? Sweet? Stupid? Failed? Please, leave a review! I love to hear your thoughts! :) By the way, I am working on the final chapter of Memories for those who have read it, and hope to have that up soon. And to those who have also read my oneshot, Alone, a part two is in the works as well! <strong>

**Thanks again, everyone! Hope you all liked it! :)**


End file.
